


[F4M] Its Number is Sixty-Nine and Its Name is Lust

by Taurean_adift



Series: The Female Exorcist Series [2]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Exorcism, F/M, Nuns, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, sacrilegeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: This is a companion piece to “The Female Exorcist”.
Series: The Female Exorcist Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074992





	[F4M] Its Number is Sixty-Nine and Its Name is Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a DM: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, you may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M[ Its number is sixty-nine, and its name is Lust [erotic poetry] [supernatural] [sacrilegious] [exorcism] [nuns] [sex] [rape] because demons.**

**SCRIPT**  
\------

Beneath the gloom of a moonless sky

We strode with haste, my sisters and I

To a humble hamlet, once pure and pristine

Now spoilt and stained by the servants of sin

  
We encountered a presence so vulgar and vile

In a boy of eighteen, it sought to defile 

In a room of shadows and dim candle flame

Holding hands in a circle, we called forth its name.

  
We expected the worst, but this was worse!

Did we, we wondered, incur God’s curse?

We steadied our stance, refusing to flee

And braced to battle - not one demon, but three!

  
Three spawns of Satan that we now faced

Deliver us, we implored, as we prayed for grace

Clutching my beads to my supple breast

“I am ready,” I cried, “For this infernal test.”.

  
The first of the spirits was the Prince of Pride

It sensed my weakness that I struggled to hide

For it stripped us down to our naked skin

Knowing my sisters’ bodies was my secret sin

  
I resisted its taunts and my growing desires

It was a test of faith and mental manoeuvres!

So it pleasured my sisters with what pleasures entail

But amidst their moans, I managed to prevail

  
Scarcely with time to catch my breath

When the next one appeared, reeking of death

“Ah, the Demon of Deception, not much of a threat,”

I foolishly proclaimed, to my eternal regret.

  
To my utter surprise, he had me in a headlock

Gagging and sputtering and choking on his cock

I deplored, then implored and pleaded for release 

But only when I confessed, did the demon desist.

  
Stripped of cloth, and dignity and vigor

I knew I was beaten, I could not face another

But my sisters forgave and helped me off the floor

And stood me on shaky feet to do battle once more.

  
With faith fast fading, I braved my final fear,

A fiendish foe with a force that most are familiar

For it favours fairly the wicked and the just

Its number is sixty-nine, and its name... is Lust.

  
But... it offered a bargain, to leave the boy be

In return, I must be willing to let it ravish me

With a moment’s thought, I finally agreed.

To offer as sacrifice, my womb for his seed.  


With a tempestuous wind, we ascended to the ceiling

And proceeded to fornicate over my sisters’ wailing

We frolicked and fucked in ghostly suspension

Until I blacked out and awoke... was this heaven?

  
Alas, it was not, surrounded by my sisters,

Recounting my exploits to you, dear listeners

I pray you find meaning in my tale with a twist

Of the time, and the last, when I was a female exorcist.

/scriptend


End file.
